


Skywalkers

by Vee017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bar incident, Dean has a Star Wars moment with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Звездные войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595411) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



They were screwed.

If the suspicious looking woman in front of them had anything to say about it, their cover story and fact-finding mission was completely screwed.

The fact that she was a hot lesbian really wasn’t helping Dean stay on focus either. If he could just watch her and her girlfriend kiss _just once_. But seeing as how they were in a gay bar and Sam was supposed to be his boyfriend, he didn’t think his usual lines would work. Well, that and their mission being screwed.

“I don’t believe it.” The hot blonde shook her head as she stared at Sam and Dean. Neither of them would have cared if she didn’t believe them, but seeing as it was her girlfriend Sammy was having visions about, they had to seem sincere and get under her very protective bodyguard ‘I-will-kick-your-ass’ image she was throwing around. And being a head shorter than the boys, it was quite the feat.

Feeling a steady gaze on him he turned slightly to look at his brother. He was doing the subtle thing with his eyes again, hinting to Dean about something. It was times like these when he thought telepathy might be great, but he already had a feeling he knew where his baby brother was going with this…

***

“Pttttttthhhhhhhhhhhh! Ah man!” Dean spit as they walked out of the bar. “I can’t believe I did that!”

”Well it was convincing enough she backed off, we got what we needed Dean.”

“Yeah and I just had to kiss my brother to do it!”

Sam smiled lightly behind Dean and shrugged one shoulder. “It wasn’t that bad.”

Dean ignored him and coughed. “I feel like Luke Skywalker.”

“Dude, he kissed his sister.”

“Close enough, Leia.”

“Hey, I am not Leia!”

Dean shrugged. “Weird brown hair.”

“I am not Leia.” Sam repeated indignantly.

“Are too.”

“Are not!”

“Are too.”

“Are…” Sam paused and shot his brother a sly look as they reached the Impala. “You know, Luke was kind of a whiny do-gooder.”

Dean stopped with the car door open and looked thoughtful for a minute. “You know what? You’re right. Personality wise he’s you,” he said.

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother flashed him a cocky grin and got in the car. Climbing into the passenger seat, Sam shut his door and looked at Dean.

”So then, that would make you…” he trailed off. If he was now Luke then Dean had to be Leia. Despite the appearance his attitude was as feisty as hers was.

“I always figured myself to be more of a Han Solo,” said Dean confidently.

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him. “So…am I still Leia then? Because you know she and Han…”

Dean shot him an uncomfortable look and started the ignition.

“Shut up Luke.”

“You know some people thought he and Han were…”

“I said shut up!”

END.


End file.
